Einsame Herzen
by Flammentanz
Summary: Chief Inspector Japp und Miss Felicity Lemon lösen einen sehr persönlichen Fall zu ihrer beider Zufriedenheit.


1

**Einsame Herzen**

**eine Fanfiktion zu "Agatha Christie's Poirot"**

_**Disclaimer: James Japp und Felicity Lemon gehören Agatha Christie sowie dem **__**Genie der Schauspieler Philip Jackson und Pauline Moran, die sie verkörpern. Ich verfolge keinerlei finanzielle Interessen, sondern möchte lediglich mit den beiden Charakteren spielen.**_

_**Anmerkung: Ich habe schon immer gewünscht, dass diese beiden einsamen Seelen zu einander finden, deshalb schrieb ich diese Geschichte. Das ist mein erster Ausflug in die Welt der Fanfiction, ich bitte daher um Nachsicht.**_

"Poirot da?" bellte es Miss Felicity Lemon, der überaus tüchtigen Sekretärin des belgischen Meisterdetektivs, entgegen. "Guten Tag, Chief Inspector Japp! Ich freue mich auch, Sie zu sehen." rief sie dem großgewachsenen, breitschultrigen Mann mit dem imposanten Schnurrbart und den eindrucksvollen Augen hinterher, der mit energischen Schritten den Korridor durchmaß, während sein langer, offener Mantel ihn umwehte.  
Im Salon blieb Chief Inspector James Japp von Scotland Yard vor Miss Lemon stehen. "Keine Zeit für Höflichkeiten! Ich habe einen Mordfall. Also wo steckt er?" Gelassen sah die kleine, zierliche Frau, die wie stets tadelos frisiert und mit unauffälliger Eleganz gekleidet war, zu ihm auf. "Mister Poirot ist nicht hier. Lord Farnsworth hat ihn und Captain Hastings auf seinen Landsitz bei Rochester eingeladen." "Was machen sie denn da?" "Selbst wenn ich es wüßte, fühlte ich mich keineswegs verpflichtet, es Ihnen zu erzählen, Chief Inspector!"

Japp schnaubte entnervt, lies sich in einen Sessel fallen und warf seinen Hut achtlos auf den Tisch. Was glaubte diese Frau eigentlich, mit wem sie sprach? Eingebildet wie sonstwas als sei sie die Königin von Saba, dabei war sie bloß eine Sekretärin. Kleiner weiblicher Snob!  
"Eine Tasse Tee, Chief Inspector?" erkundigte sich Miss Lemon. Japp merkte sehr wohl, dass ihr Tonfall sich um einige Grade erwärmt hatte. Dennoch winkte er ab. "Warum glaubt alle Welt, dass mit einer Tasse Tee alles wieder in Ordnung kommt?"  
Sie nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und musterte ihn verstohlen. Natürlich trug er unter seinem obligatorischen Mantel schon wieder diesen schlecht sitzenden Anzug kombiniert mit einer schlichten Krawatte. Miss Lemon war schon versucht zu fragen, ob Japp stets die selben Kleidungsstücke trug.  
"Darf ich fragen, worum es sich handelt?" erkundigte sie sich leichthin, überzeugt davon, sich eine Abfuhr einzuhandeln, doch Japp überraschte sie mit freimütigen Auskünften. "In einer Wohnung in Mayfair hat man eine gewisse Cynthia Worthington erschossen aufgefunden." "Die berühmte Schauspielerin?" Auf Japps verständnislosen Blick hin, fügte Miss Lemon hinzu: "Gehen Sie denn nie ins Kino?" Der Chief Inspector zuckte die Achseln. "Wenn ich Zeit hätte höchstens in einen saftigen Kriminalfilm. Hat sie in so etwas mitgespielt?" "Oh nein. Immer nur in Gesellschaftsdramen." "Vielen Dank, ich habe beruflich schon mehr als genug mit Gesellschaftsdramen zu tun."

Seufzend erhob sich Japp. "Na schön, ich mache mich dann auf den Weg. Wenn Poirot zurückkommt, soll er mich anrufen. Ich hätte gerne seinen Rat in dieser Sache." Miss Lemon erwiderte: "Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein, Chief Inspector?" Japp drehte sich auf der Türschwelle um. "Sie? Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?" Empört baute sich die grazile Sekretärin vor ihm auf. "Was soll denn das heißen? Nur weil ich eine Frau bin? Ihre Berichte würden jedenfalls besser aussehen, wenn ich sie tippen würde und nicht Sie mit ihren großen Händen!"  
Knallend schlug hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloß. Kopfschüttelnd verlies Chief Inspector Japp Whitehaven Mansions.

"Verdammt noch mal!" brüllte James Japp und warf einen zusammengeknülltes Blatt Papier auf seinen Schreibtisch. Der Chief Inspector fand kaum etwas enervierender, als seine Verhörprotokolle auf der Schreibmaschine ins Reine zu bringen. Scotland Yard gestattete ihm aus welchen Gründen auch immer keine eigene Sekretärin und jedes Mal frustrierte ihn der Papierkrieg aufs neue. Poirot war gut dran mit diesem weiblichen Zerberus, deren einziger Lebensinhalt in der Erstellung und Archivierung von Akten zu bestehen schien. Während er schon eine geschlagene halbe Stunde versuchte, seine schwer zu entziffernde Handschrift in lesbares Englisch zu übertragen, hätte Miss Felicity Lemon sicher keine zehn Minuten dafür gebraucht.  
Das Telefon riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Miss Lemons Stimme klang frostig. "Chief Inspector? Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich mitteilen, dass Mister Poirot noch zwei weitere Tage in Rochester verweilen wird." Japp atmete tief durch. "Miss Lemon, ich muß Sie um einen Gefallen bitten." "Ach?" war ihr einziger Kommentar.

"Können Sie das lesen?" erkundigte sich der Chief Inspector, als er Miss Lemon einen Stapel Papiere überreichte. Sie bemerkte mit Wohlgefallen, dass sein schroffer Tonfall sich deutlich abgemildert hatte.  
"Lassen Sie es mir hier, ich komme schon zurecht. Morgen können Sie es wieder abholen." "Alles?" Eine erhobene Augenbraue war ihre einzige Antwort. "Und ihr Honorar?" "Das lege ich schon fest, und seien Sie versichert, es wird sich nicht um eine Geldforderung handeln." Verblüfft musterte Japp sie. Wenn sie kein Geld wollte, was um alles in der Welt wollte sie denn dann?

Am nächsten Morgen übergab Miss Lemon Chief Inspector Japp zwei säuberlich geführte Aktenordner. "Danke." "Das Wort hat er sich geradezu abringen müssen, der Arme", dachte Miss Lemon, entgegnete jedoch lediglich mit "Bitte sehr!" "Das Honorar." erinnerte er sie. "Ich möchte den Tatort besichtigen und Ihnen bei Ihren Ermittlungen zuschauen. Mister Poirot nimmt mich gelegentlich ebenfalls zu seinen Nachforschungen mit und hat mit Hilfe einiger meiner Gedankengänge schon einige Fälle erfolgreich zu einem Abschluss bringen können."  
James Japp wollte sogleich aus der Haut fahren, doch ein warnender Blick von Felicity Lemon lies ihn schweigen. "Gut, aber eins sage ich Ihnen, wenn jemand fragt, dann sind Sie eine Stenotypistin und machen sich Notizen. Ich bin schließlich kein Fremdenführer."

Cynthia Worthingtons luxuriöse Appartementwohnung in Grosvenor Hill erfüllte Miss Lemon mit tiefem Neid. Ihr großzügig bemessenes Gehalt bei Hercule Poirot erlaubte ihr zwar einen gehobenen Lebensstil, doch dem Glanz der High Society würde sie niemals nahekommen.  
Japp verhörte noch einmal den Hausmeister, der sich zwar darüber beschwerte erneut die gleichen Fragen wie am gestrigen Tage gestellt zu bekommen, den ein strafender Blick des Chief Inspectors allerdings verstummen ließ.  
Nachdem der Mann das Appartement verlassen hatte, wandte sich Japp an Miss Lemon. "Sind Sie nun zufrieden?" "Unsinn, Chief Inspector, jetzt fangen wir erst richtig an. Haben Sie schon einen Verdacht? Vielleicht hat es ja einer ihrer zahlreichen Verehrer getan." "Sie lesen zu oft die Klatschkolumnen in der Zeitung. Miss Worthington hatte mit niemandem eine Affäre und lebte hier ganz allein."  
Miss Lemon wandte sich abrupt ab. "Ist was?" erkundigte er sich. "Nein, nein." versicherte sie. "Sie hatten noch gar kein Mittagessen, das ist es, nicht wahr? Fahren Sie mal lieber nach Hause und machen sich eine ordentliche Mahlzeit. Dann treffen wir uns wieder." "Sie haben ebenfalls noch nichts gegessen, Chief Inspector." "Ich bin das gewohnt. Ich esse ein paar Sandwiches und trinke ein Bier dazu. Das reicht." "Das ist doch keine Mahlzeit für einen erwachsenen Mann. Kommen Sie mit und ich koche etwas für Sie."

"Wie war das Steak?" "Großartig, Miss Lemon!" versicherte Japp. Sie lächelte und räumte den Tisch ab. "Warten Sie! Ich helfe Ihnen mit dem Geschirr." Er brachte die Teller in die Küche, wo Miss Lemon bereits mit dem Abwasch begonnen hatte. "Ist das nicht eine Szene häuslichen Glücks wie aus dem Prospekt?" lächelte sie. Er betrachtete ihre geschickten Hände, senkte plötzlich den Blick und lies sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.  
"Was haben Sie denn?" Er schwieg und wich ihrem Blick aus. Japp dachte an sein bescheidenes Haus in Isleworth und an seine Frau Emily. Wann hatten sie das letzte Mal etwas gemeinsam unternommen? Sie ging zum Kaffeekränzchen oder in den Kirchenvorstand, und er war froh, wenn er in Ruhe die Hecke im Garten beschneiden konnte. Häusliches Glück? In Japps Ohren klang es wie Hohn.  
Miss Lemon betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Er war unglücklich, das war ganz und gar offensichtlich. Ein gedankenloser Satz von ihr hatte die angenehme Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen beiden zerstört.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht verletzen." Ihre leise Stimme holte ihn in die Realität zurück. "Es ist nicht Ihr Fehler. Es ist nur ..." Ihre Hand faßte sanft nach der seinen. Überrascht sah er auf. Sie wollte ihre Hand zurückziehen, doch er hielt sie in seiner großen Faust fest.  
"Vorhin haben Sie geschwiegen, weil ich die Einsamkeit von Miss Worthington erwähnte, nicht wahr?" Er sprach ebenso leise wie sie. Felicity Lemon nickte. "Das Leben ist nicht immer fair." flüsterte sie.  
Rasch wandte sie sich ab. Er erhob sich, umfaßte ihre Schultern und sah ihr in die Augen. Tränen standen in ihrem Blick. Miss Lemon senkte beschämt den Kopf. Sanft hob Japp ihr Kinn empor und wischte die Tränen fort. Ohne nachzudenken zog er sie an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem betörend duftenden Haar. Sie umfaßte ihn und gab sich der Geborgenheit seines kräftigen Körpers hin. Sein rauher harter Mund fand ihre weichen Lippen. Aufstöhnend erwiderte sie seinen heftigen Kuss. Ihre Hände klammerten sich an seine breiten Schultern, während er den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides öffnete.

Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und öffnete die Tür zum Gästezimmer. Von neuem zog er sie an sich. Sie zerrte an seinem Jackett, streifte es von seinen Schultern, knöpfte ihm das Hemd auf, während er Küsse auf ihren Leib regnen lies. Stöhnend wand sie sich unter ihm und zerwühlte ihm das Haar. Er öffnete den Gürtel seiner Hose. Ehe sie noch dazu kam, zu reagieren, warf er sich über sie, erdrückte sie fast mit seinem Gewicht und fiel über sie her, bis beide ein Strudel aus grenzenlosem Verlangen unter sich begrub.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, betrachtete Felicity Lemon zärtlich ihren schlafenden Liebhaber. Sie wollte jeden Moment an seiner Seite auskosten und schmiegte sich an ihn. Schlaftrunken richtete James Japp sich auf und begriff erst langsam, was geschehen war. "Ich will nicht, dass es aufhört" flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie lächelte. "Es wird niemals aufhören."


End file.
